Unexpected
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: Songfic. Cameron’s left alone again, he’s not coming back, no matter how much she wants him too. Chameron....OneShot.


**Unexpected.**

**  
Summary: Songfic. Cameron's left alone again, he's not coming back, no matter how much she wants him too. Chameron....OneShot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.**

**Set to The View's song 'Unexpected'.**

**...**

It had started off as a normal day. They'd woken up, showered together; Chase had even cooked breakfast. They travelled to work; listening to their favourite radio station and singing carelessly to the songs, happy at the moments spend away from the death and destruction in the hospital that was only just starting to recover from Kutner's death. Chase had given her a lingering kiss that she could still feel on her lips now, hours later as she watched as ER doctors and nurses, most of those who she had trained, been in charge of, fought to save her fiancée's life.

_Cut out your pictures now, I know that you are near.  
Tack them into the frame for now, as I know that you'll be here._

Foreman and Thirteen came down into the ER, looking around for her and finally spotting her, pacing backwards and forwards outside a trauma room, hugging her arms close to her body. Foreman looked past her into the room where he saw the person he considered his closest male friend lying broken on a table, people desperately trying to restart his heart. Cameron flinched every time she heard the paddles shock him, almost as she was feeling the electricity inside her. In horror he saw one of the doctors look at the clock, shaking his head sadly before letting his arms drop limply by his side, the other doctors and nurses following, letting the flat line draw out for good, never to move again. Foreman crossed the ER in a few quick steps before drawing Cameron into his arms, not caring that it was something he never did, not caring if it broke his hard ass reputation of being a jerk. House watched from the other side of the ER as his original team broke into millions of pieces.

_It's not just me you know, there's a lot of ruined smiles,  
And I remain so strong for them, even though,  
I'm burst inside.  
_

Cameron buried her face into Foreman's chest, feeling another hand, Thirteen's, on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She pulled away, letting the tears stream down her face, feeling as if her legs where going to give way. She saw Cuddy enter; she must have been called at her home, letting her know that one of her hospital employees had been involved in a car accident with a drunk driver. She walked over to House, who had now been joined by Taub and Wilson and led them over to Cameron. They led her to a chair which she collapsed into, her legs finally giving way and she felt Foreman and Wilson wrap their arms around her, rocking her smoothly, trying to calm her down.

_It was unexpected,  
But I always should have known,  
That you would lead a shortened life coz your light was running low._

Cameron felt as if the world was moving around her but she was stuck in a place where nothing made sense and everything was broken beyond repair. When her husband had dies it was expected, he had cancer and he'd suffered but she'd always known what was coming, that he'd be gone and leave her on her own. Chase's death had been so sudden, it had ripped out her heart and stomped on it, making sure it was damaged beyond any hope of mending, she'd never been in so much mental pain before, not when her husband died. This was pain beyond what anyone who's never lost someone they love cannot even begin to relate to.

_Felt I was one with you, and you reassured my head,  
Didn't seem the same when you were lying in your bed._

"How do I move on?" Cameron asked Foreman quietly, they were sat in the hospital chapel, somewhere they knew they wouldn't be interrupted, "I've lost the only man I've ever truly loved, I wasn't with him out of pity, or to make sure his last years on earth were special, I was with him for me, for him, I always felt complete."

"I don't know." Foreman shook his head helplessly, "Right now you just take it step by step day by day, we'll all be here for you."

"Thank you." Cameron whispered.

_No trips to our secret place since you left me on my own,  
You said that you would never leave and your soul would linger on.  
_

When Cameron returned home to their apartment she found it hard to open the door, knowing that it would be exactly how they left it, plates from breakfast were still on the draining board, his favourite scatty college hoody that Cameron had claimed as her own soon after they'd stared dating was left carelessly on the sofa where he'd pealed it off her the night before. She looked at the clothes trail leading to the bedroom that they hadn't bothered cleaning up the night before. She pulled on the hoody, breathing in Chase's sent as she collapsed onto the sofa, pulling the picture that stood on the table close to her chest before drifting off into a uneasy sleep. The doorbell wok her a few hours later, groggily she went to open it, revealing her parents, her brother and his wife. They're faces turned to shock once they saw her, hair messy, face puffed up and blotchy from the crying and hugging to the jumper for dear life.

"Allie." Her brother whispered, terrified as he stepped forewords and pulled her into a tight hug.

_  
It was unexpected,  
But I always should have known,  
That you would lead a shortened life as your light was running low.  
_

The funeral was the next Sunday, Chase was religious so he'd have wanted it then, and it also gave Chase's cousins from Australia time to fly out. He was to be buried in the local church's cemetery, close enough for Cameron to see him every day. Everybody was at the funeral, including House, who'd come not only for Cuddy and Cameron but for the fact that Chase was the first person he'd employed out of his original team, the one he'd taunt the most and the only one that when he'd been fired, took it in his stride. Cameron had her brother on one side and her dad on the other; each had an arm around her protectively. Next to them were the people who knew Chase the most, Foreman's arm was wrapped securely around Thirteen, pulling her close, House was holding Cuddy's hand and Wilson looked pained as he watched the priest deliver his speech. They were led outside for the burial and watched as one by one people dropped earth onto Chase's coffin. Everyone began to leave, all except Cameron, Wilson, Foreman, House, Cuddy and Thirteen. Cameron's family watched from a distance, feeling it wasn't their place.

_You should have told me when,  
When you decided to give in._

House dropped a stuffed kangaroo onto the fresh earth, one last joke about his heritage. Foreman walked forwards and knelt in the earth, letting his head drop, "I'll miss you." He whispered, "I wish I could have done something."

When he stood up he let Thirteen embrace him tightly. Cuddy looked at the grave sadly, "Goodbye," She breathed, watching as Wilson uttered the same words and they moved a few steps back, allowing Cameron some privacy to say goodbye.

She let herself kneel on the fresh earth, "You promised, you promised you'd never leave me." She whispered, "And now I'm alone and you're not here, how am I supposed to live without you near me? How do I wake up in the morning without you wrapped around me? It's not fair." Cameron continued, "Why?" she asked, letting tears stream down her face.

Her brother had slowly made his way over to her, "Allie," he whispered, kneeling down next to her, "Come on." He told her, picking her off the ground and leading her away from the grave.

_I wasn't ready for the blow,  
And now my sun has turned to snow.  
_

When she returned to work two weeks later everybody could tell that she'd never be the same. The spark in her eye that had appeared when she'd been dating Chase had died, the spring in her step had left, the constant happiness that radiated from her had disappeared. No one can recover from losing two loves. Instead she channelled every ounce of energy into saving lives in the ER, hoping that nobody would ever have to go through the pain she had. When she'd return to their apartment at night she could still feel him near to her, lying next to her in bed

_Cut out your pictures now I know that you are near.  
Tack them into the frame for now, as I know you won't be here._

**Please Review, my first House fanfic...x I love Chameron, Hate Hameron.**


End file.
